Southern Town 2 (historia de John Madison)
by noroxia
Summary: acá mi tributo número tres a silent hill, espero y lo disfruten. En un momento en que miraba fijamente la carretera mientras conducía, mientras el fresco olor a los pinos que rodeaban a mi auto me impregnaba, mientras sentía la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana escasamente abierta, mientras que el cielo se presentaba en una forma agradable...


En un momento en que miraba fijamente la carretera mientras conducía, mientras el fresco olor a los pinos que rodeaban a mi auto me impregnaba, mientras sentía la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana escasamente abierta, mientras que el cielo se presentaba en una forma agradable de nubes, mientras yo suspiraba con un aliento de quietud, me sentí libre, de pronto todo se calmó, la carretera parecía interminable….

Me acercaba poco a poco hasta mi destino, a mirar lo que ya parecía algo muy lejano, cada vez que me acercaba más y más hasta llegar al pueblo que me vio nacer, mientras mi mente se atochaba de recuerdos muy confusos, el silencio que me rodeaba era muy penetrante, muy agobiante y hasta casi entristecedor.

Había escuchado historias sobre este pueblo, historias de que la gente desaparece uno tras otro, fue así hasta que este sitio quedo vacío completamente, a mí me da lo mismo las historias que hayan contado porque lo que me importa a mí es saber sobre mi pasado confuso y con muy malos recuerdos…

El primer sitio que me dirigí fue al orfanato del pueblo, quería encontrarme con el padre Nicolai, él fue la primera persona que me acogió en su orfanato, así que supongo que él debe tener alguna información de lo que necesito saber acerca de mí mismo y de sobre quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, al llegar me di cuenta que no había nadie estaba todo muy solitario, no le di importancia y proseguí mi camino, llamé muchas veces a la puerta pero nadie me abrió, no fue hasta que se quebró un viejo ventanal dejándome una perfecta entrada al orfanato, entré sin mayor problema y comencé a gritar:

-¡HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN!- y nadie me respondía absolutamente nada, encaminé mis pasos hasta la oficina del padre y entré, me llamó la atención su viejo archivero entremedio de sus muchos libros, saqué uno en particular que me llamó la atención, leí con atención que habían muchos nombres, entre ellos estaba el mío no tenía una fecha muy clara porque estaba como corrida o manchada, habían datos sobre mí, pero algo que leí me hizo temblar,

" John Madison, niño ingresado el día 30 de mayo, Antiguos padres: no se sabe, el niño fue abandonado, dejado a su suerte en la puerta del orfanato

Edad: 2 años, El niño llega aparentemente sano sin signos de tener nada de complicaciones físicas, pero por seguridad lo llevaré al hospital".

Terminé de leer aquel texto y aunque no me sorprendió mucho lo que leí me hizo pensar, después dejé el libro en donde estaba y seguí buscando al padre, el orfanato era grande

–tengo mucho que recorrer- me dije, me encaminé hasta el patio del lugar para tratar de encontrarlo, cuando miré aquel lugar mi cabeza me comenzó a doler, los juegos infantiles y demás cosas que parecían abandonadas de repente se tornaron oscuras y horribles, yo en ese instante me empecé a desvanecer y perder la conciencia.

un sonido de un metal grande cayendo al piso me hizo despertar, miré alrededor mío y estaba todo muy oscuro, era como si yo tuviese los ojos cerrados completamente, en medio de mi desesperación quería tener luz, afortunadamente tenía un encendedor a parafina blanca que me iluminó.

Miré una puerta cercana a mí, que daba hacía afuera, el ambiente era tétrico, oscuro, frío y muy pero muy silencioso, cada paso mío dentro del lugar resonaba en un piso de madera, las piezas del orfanato estaban con un candado y al dirigirme al ventanal por donde yo había entrado este ya no estaba, en su lugar había una pared, seguí para poder salir de aquél terrible lugar, ya me estaba desesperando porque nada estaba abierto, justo en la escalera para ir al segundo piso vi una silueta, no puedo asegurar si era un hombre o mujer porque la luz de mi encendedor se estaba desvaneciendo, lo seguí hasta arriba, un pasillo muy largo estaba en frente mío, lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritar:

-¡OYE, DIME QUIEN ERES, HEY DIME….!, la "persona" no me respondió nunca, dado que yo ya no resistía más por saber quién era me acerqué, lentamente la poca luz de mi encendedor arrojó una figura espeluznante sobre un muro, mi asombro y miedo eran tan infinitos que lo único que atiné a hacer fue correr, mi desesperación por escapar de aquel horrendo monstruo me llevó hasta una habitación llena de camarotes, estaban todos desordenados y llenos de manchas de sangre, atoré la puerta de entrada para que ese espanto no tratara de entrar hasta donde estaba yo, cerca mío había un antiquísimo candelabro con dos velas que encendí inmediatamente con eso me ilumine, un camarote en medio de la habitación distintos al resto de los demás tenía una inscripción en un papel sucio sobre el colchón, en dicho papel un mensaje:

"John ¿por qué no te acuestas para descansar?" en el instante en que terminé de leer aquella nota, sentí un agotamiento por todo mi cuerpo fue casi como un desmayó involuntario que me hizo caer a la cama y no supe nada más….

Me levante tras después de un rato de analizar la situación de en donde me encontraba, me di cuenta que me hallaba en la misma habitación, el candelabro estaba encendido con las mismas dos velas, pero ya no estaba oscuro era como si de repente todo estuviera quieto y claro, miré por la ventana todo nublado y con una niebla tan espesa que solo se podía ver a través de un par de metros, en la cama donde me dormí ya no estaba el trozo de papel sino que ahora se encontraba un viejo diario de vida, un par de hojas solo se podían leer, las demás parecían deterioradas por el paso del tiempo una hoja en particular decía en donde podría estar el padre Nicolai, ésta decía:

"El padre Nicolai siempre va a la iglesia a rezar por la gente pecaminosa que está llegando al pueblo, cada vez que hablo con él siempre se muestra preocupado, es bien sabido que la gente que queda ya no va tanto a la iglesia, en lugar de eso se juntan en lugares de ceremonias adorando a otros "dioses", nadie sabe exactamente que hacen en esos rituales, pero he oído que hacen…"

El resto de la página fue borrada, tomé aquel libro y fui en busca del padre. Bajé tranquilamente las escaleras vi. Que todo estaba tal cual y antes de salir por el ventanal me dije a mi mismo:

-¿Qué rayos habrá sido de esa cosa que me quiso atacar?-, después de pensar un rato salí, mi auto estaba intacto sin embargo al hacerlo partir no me respondía no se prendía, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar algunas cosas que tenía en mi maletera, así que saqué una linterna y una pequeña mochila dentro de ella un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, me crucé la mochila en la espalda, me coloqué la linterna y partí a pie hacia la iglesia.

Un camino largo recorrí, camine por todas partes guiándome solo por mi instinto y algunos vagos recuerdos que me quedaban de cuando vivía en este pueblo, tras un largo caminar di con la iglesia, me acerqué hasta la entrada y parecía cerrada di la vuelta para tratar de entrar por la puerta de atrás y también estaba cerrada

-¡RAYOS!- me dije con rabia –¡¿y ahora que haré?!-, frente a la iglesia estaba la estación de policía y estaba abierta, no perdía nada hiendo hasta allá de todos modos estaba en frente mío, crucé la calle, de pronto un ruido muy fuerte me espantó, fue un ruido como de una "cosa" pesada fue el mismo ruido que escuché en el patio del orfanato, me di la vuelta y miré hacia todos lados, desde un callejón un ser de forma desagradable muy similar al que había visto antes, ahora lo tenía en frente mío y con mucho detalle, el ser no tenía ninguna forma, era como una especie de masa su rostro colgaba, tenía dos brazos pero uno estaba desgarrado, sus piernas parecían quemadas, incluso un olor a quemado llegó hasta mi mientras esa cosa se me acercaba, me asusté muchísimo y no me dio otra más que correr hasta la estación y cerrar la puerta, la atoré con lo que encontré en mi camino tal como lo había hecho antes, algo me decía que debía encontrar alguna cosa para defenderme del "ente", me puse a buscar entre las estanterías casi bacías y llenas de cachivaches, un antiguo ropero contenía un arma automática solo tenía trece balas, como yo nunca antes había manejado un arma me tomó tiempo aprender a usarla, pasado dicho tiempo seguí buscando alguna cosa que me sirviera y entre tanta cosa hallé un archivo en él estaba escrito el nombre "Alex Madison" me dije:

-vaya tiene mi apellido- leí un par de hojas y estas decían:

"Alex Madison, un hombre de treinta años, ha llegado por tercera vez en este año detenido por violencia intrafamiliar, los vecinos aseguran que hace esto porque lo han venido a visitar los "superiores" también nos han contado que su hijo recién nacido ha sido víctima de esta gente.

Alex Madison traído a la estación, esta vez por denuncia de su señora esposa llamada… (el nombre tachado), denuncia graves daños psicológicos hacia ella y su hijo que ahora tiene un año y medio, los vecinos testigos aseveran que el sujeto en cuestión grita que los superiores están por llegar a aclarar las cosas a la tierra, a traer bendiciones y destruir las maldiciones, el sujeto en cuestión será llevado al sanatorio mental para un análisis de forma total de su mente, en cuanto a la señora y el hijo serán cuidados del hombre que los violenta, la madre ha dicho que si esto sigue así el menor va a ser entregado a…"

Así concluía ya que la hoja siguiente a esa fue arrancada del archivo, mis pensamientos fueron un mar de confusiones muy retorcidas, estaba hundido en mis recuerdos cuando de pronto la bestia que estaba afuera logró destrozar la puerta y entró a paso tambaleante, saque mi nueva adquisición y dispare cuatro tiros hacia la cabeza, la sangre casi negra que salía de él me dio mucho asco extrañamente el ser muerto se comenzó a pudrir muy rápidamente fue casi como si ya hubiera estado muerto de antes, salí de la estación de policía a respirar aire "fresco" y luego de reponerme un rato continué mi búsqueda

-¡¿y ahora, a donde voy?!- me dije –me guiare por el archivo he iré al psiquiátrico, y hasta a lo mejor encuentre al padre, ¿pero por qué hago caso a un informe policial?- y continué mi camino sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía…

En el camino, lleno de edificios y casas desiertas, negocios que parecían que se hubiesen hecho ya hace tanto tiempo, el abandono de los autos que estaban a un costado de la carretera todo este paisaje desolador me conmovió, no era lo que yo recordaba de niño, pasajes alegres, gente y turistas llenos de júbilo, los atardeceres placenteros que deleitaban mi mente infantil, mi poca preocupación por la vida, siempre tuve esos alegres pensamientos de este pueblo antes de que me adoptasen a los ocho años, mi vida no era tan mala ya que mis padres adoptivos eran de muy buena situación económica, siempre tuve lo que quise no tenía hermanos así que solo éramos nosotros, me dieron educación y hasta el día de hoy me llaman y me siguen queriendo, pero nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, espero que me digan todo lo que necesito saber, entre tanto pensamiento mis pasos me llevaron hasta el psiquiátrico del pueblo, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, entré sin mayor problema, y empecé a gritar:

-¡HEY, HAY ALGUIEN!-, busqué entre todas las piezas y cuartos del lugar y no hallaba nada más que solo basura, no fue sino que llegué a un ala en donde encierran a los violentos en un cuarto acolchado de esos para encerrar a los maniacos; aparte de las murallas que tenían un suave revestimiento de colchón no había nada, una sección del tapiz estaba rasgado llamó mi atención, saqué el tapiz y detrás había una puerta arañada, parecía que las arañadas las hubiera hecho un ser humano tratando de escapar, la puerta estaba desgastada, al abrirla descubrí un altar que decoraba el centro de la pieza, el altar estaba dirigido a los "dioses", varios signos raros decoraban las paredes de la habitación, miré esto me llamó mucho la atención, pero decidí salir de ese lugar, cuando lo hice me estremeció un ruido junto con el dolor de cabeza otra vez

– ¡demonios, otra vez!- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza mientras me desvanecía

desperté en otra ala del psiquiátrico estaba todo oscuro de nuevo, encendí mi linterna, iluminé la sala en donde me encontraba, varias camillas manchadas de sangre y cadáveres que colgaban del techo con las vísceras afuera y el horrible olor a podrido que llenaba el aire, todo parecía una cárcel lleno de rejas y tuberías ensangrentadas, salí al pasillo y todas las puertas me conducían a salas vacías, pasé cada una de las salas hasta llegar a la cocina, estanterías oxidadas, ollas viejas y abolladas eran lo que estaban dentro; en el fondo de esa cocina había un horno con un mensaje escrito afuera, me daba unas instrucciones un poco extrañas, como una receta o algo así, éstas decían:

"sal, ajo, unas tijeras, arroz, carne, carne, carne, cuchillo y lee…."

-¿Qué rayos será todo esto?- traté de abrir el horno pero parecía trancado por el óxido, no le tomé importancia y seguí recorriendo, caminaba y paso tras paso que daba más raro se ponía el asunto, me sentía cansado y me senté en un sillón enmohecido era lo único más "limpio" en lo cual podía descansar un momento con mi linterna iluminé un antiguo escaparate, un cuchillo se lucia en él, era hermoso y brillante parecía absorberme con cada mirada, me levante del sillón y me acerque con la pistola rompí el vidrio del escaparate y saqué el cuchillo, estaba echo de plata, era muy pesado y el mango de este no sabía reconocerlo, en la hoja una inscripción:

"confossum in cor meum"

por ambos lados, debajo de donde el cuchillo estaba, había una hoja hecha de un papel viejo, lleno de sangre se podía leer en él:

"y todo aquel que quiera (una mancha tapaba la letra) deberá tener en consideración que tres años después de, podrá hacer el ritual, y solo se completará con la sangre de su hijo, también deberá leer fielmente las palabras del antiguo texto de los "inanimados" Vivifica me mortuos invoco".

lo demás de texto era ilegible, una vez sacando todo esto decidí caminar hasta la puerta de salida, pero el pasillo que me llevaba hasta allá estaba atestado de cosas como: camillas, sacos llenos de "cosas", ropa vieja, equipos médicos, etc.

De pronto y sin aviso unos gritos desgarradores estaban acercándose a mí, me alerté mucho, del techo salieron cuatro seres monstruosos estaban unidos por el abdomen y tenían cuatro brazos el cual uno de ellos estaba partido y solo se le asomaba el hueso, no tenían cara sólo un hoyo en la garganta que era donde parecía que le salían los gritos, pese a sus cuatro piernas los desgraciados eran muy rápidos saqué mi arma y le disparé a cualquiera de los cuatro, de las nueve balas que me quedaban, no sé cuántas les habré atinado; una de esas cosas me golpeó fuerte en mi hombro, no me importó, aunque si me dolió, pero continué peleando, al acabárseme las balas de la pistola no sabía que rayos hacer, solamente traté de escapar sin ningún resultado, ya que estaba la puerta taponeada de cosas; las bestias me seguían por todo el lobby, un hierro que se desplomó desde el techo llegó por suerte cerca mío, sin vacilar tomé el hierro y golpee a las criaturas, una tras otra murieron, la última bestia hizo unos movimientos que me lanzaron dentro de una habitación con tal fuerza que se partió la puerta caí sobre una mesa el hierro, éste saltó un par de metros lejos de mí, el ser se me acercaba dando gritos y escupiendo por la garganta trozos de carne, mire alrededor rápidamente para ver con que podía defenderme, de la nada una persona bajó desde un forado del techo a defenderme en la mano derecho tenía una escopeta antigua doble cañón con la cual le disparó al monstruo y le voló ambas cabezas, una vez muerto el ser repugnante, el sujeto me dijo:

–gracias extraño, por ayudarme a matar estas porquerías, día tras día me torturaban- en mi mente me dije:

–debe ser cierto lo que me dice, tiene tajos y vendajes por todo el cuerpo- le pregunté en voz alta

–¿quién eres y cómo es que yo te ayudé? - el sujeto me dijo:

-sólo digamos que soy un amigo tuyo, un amigo que te ayudó por ayudarme, solo te diré que todo lo que vez es más real de lo que crees, yo soy una víctima de los "superiores" me maldijeron por rebelarme contra ellos, encerrándome en éste lugar con esos seres por el resto de la eternidad, no dejes que te pase eso, te daré ésta escopeta por haberme ayudado, hasta siempre-

-hey espera, ¡espera! - con rapidez empezó a subir por donde había bajado dejándome la escopeta en el piso y una notita en la cual ponía:

"es mejor que te vayas, John"

-¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- me pregunté extrañado

tomé la escopeta y me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez el horno ya estaba abierto, miré dentro y había una especie de túnel oscuro, el resto de las puertas estaban misteriosamente cerradas así que no podía huir de allí de forma normal, así que entré, había un sofocante olor a quemado, tras un largo andar dentro del túnel salí del otro lado, y encontré el mismo altar, pero esta vez habían velas encendidas, en una copa estaba un corazón de un animal y decía en grande y en todo el salón del altar

"apuñálalo"

el túnel de donde venía se cerró misteriosamente con alambres y mi única salida era una puerta de metal que traté de abrir, pero la puerta no la pude abrir, así que tras un rato de forcejear y cayendo en cuenta de que no podía abrirse como si una fuerza me lo impidiera, me decidí en forma instintiva apuñalar el corazón

-tendré que apuñalar ese corazón, supongo que es eso que quieran que haga, sea lo que sea que haya hecho esto- me dije y a continuación me pregunté:

-pero ¿con qué? -

Esa fue mi pregunta y tras pensar un rato me acordé del cuchillo de plata lo tomé y apuñalé el corazón dentro de la copa, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejándome un terrible pasillo oscuro por el cual debía pasar

–me aterra, pero es lo único que puedo hacer- me dije

una caminata me esperaba y no quedándome otra comencé a dar mis pasos, lentos, pero firmes, tras una caminada de unos veinte minutos, en donde sólo podía ver apenas son la luz, en donde escuchaba susurros a lo lejos, en donde había olor a humedad y encierro, esa misma caminata me dirigió hasta una puerta de madera manchada con alguna clase de sustancia amarilla, afuera de la puerta un par de viejos cartuchos de escopeta y unas balas que me vinieron de maravilla, y a continuación sobre la misma habían unas letras que decía:

"Alex Madison" el mismo nombre del informe de la policía, la puerta se abrió de par en par y terminé otra vez en el cuarto acolchonado, pero esta vez había una camilla ensangrentada con una forma humana y en el centro de la misma un medallón de oro que traté de tomar, pero cuando lo hice una puerta metálica se abrió desde la otra sala, un ser atroz de aspecto repulsivo salió a atacarme, el extraño ser o seres estaban pegados el primero estaba de pie y el otro estaba atravesado en el abdomen del otro, el ser atravesado tenía la cara en el cráneo y el otro escondía la cara en el pecho y solo la sacaba cuando me atacaba tirándome escupitajos de azufre, la batalla inició cuando me atacó con una tubería caliente, yo saqué mi arma apuntándole hacia el rostro del monstruo, disparé unas cuantas veces, pero la terrorífica bestia me tiro los escupitajos que ardían, siempre le hacia el quite para que no me diera, mis disparos incesantes le daban al animal, pero parecían no hacerle ningún daño, él me tiró la tubería caliente la tiró con tal fuerza que se enterró contra las rejas un vapor salía de los hierros, no daba ninguna tregua yo por mi parte no hallaba que hacer, más escupitajos me tiraba ninguno me atinaba, de pronto me acordé que poseía la escopeta que me había regalado el sujeto así que la saqué de mi espalda y como no tenía idea de cómo usarla le apunté y no me salió el primer tiro ya qué tenía puesto el seguro, la bestia me golpeo con mi primer intento fallido, me tiró cerca de la camilla, el dolor intenso de mi pecho me obligó a que me lo apretara con mi mano izquierda, con la derecha tomé otra vez el arma y esta vez tirado en el piso apunte bien en la cara del cráneo y dispare dos disparos el animalejo gritó cayendo al piso, me levanté con dificultad y tomé la tubería que estaba enterradas en las rejas y se le enterré varias veces en el cuerpo terminando con su repugnante cara, el bicharraco gritaba como desesperado

-espero no vuelvas a molestar!- le dije mientras lo terminaba de matar

Tras haber terminado con él, caminé hasta la camilla y me apoyé sobre ella tratando de sostenerme, cuando de repente otro animal raro salió, pero esta vez no fue para atacarme si no para comerse al cadáver, presencié el asqueroso acto y de nuevo me dieron esos dolores de cabeza me desmayé mientras observaba a aquel ser comiéndose al otro…

Desperté apoyado sobre la camilla, esta vez como siempre ya estaba claro y podía ver sin usar la linterna, el medallón colgaba desde el techo, la tomé y Salí de aquel sitio, yo estaba apenas, cada paso era un dolor más fuerte, requería detener el sangrado de mi hombro, saqué un botiquín y me curé las heridas yo mismo, antes de salir de aquel sanatorio mental, una hoja firmada por un médico decía:

"Alex Madison: sus problemas alucinatorios son propiciados por la idea fantasiosa que ha mantenido sobre sus dioses; los superiores que son gente de un culto lo han visitado a diario, pediré al director del psiquiátrico que no los deje entrar a ellos porque es dañina para su rehabilitación, mientras tanto su hijo John Madison y esposa permanecerán siendo vigilados por la policía local, ellos los cuidarán para que su padre no tenga oportunidad de volver a la casa"

-así que ese tal Alex Madison es mi padre, ya me parecía raro que tuviera mí mismo apellido y que haya vivido en el mismo sitio en que yo me crie-.

Al salir del lugar mis pensamientos acerca de mi pasado ya no eran tan confusos, un padre loco que se unió a una congregación de personas locas,

-pero ¿qué hay de mi madre?- me dije en voz alta

en la calle caminando entre tanta cosa muerta y los montones de basuras abandonadas a su suerte, mis pasos me llevaron hasta un pequeño mini mercado, entre toda la chatarra que vi en el local sólo algunas cosas me sirvieron un par de cartuchos de escopeta, rellené mi botiquín con algunas cosas que encontré y también un machete, tomé las cosas y salí de ese lugar.

una sombra divisé a lo lejos como una persona, pero como yo ya había perdido la confianza en todo lo que me rodeaba saqué mi pistola y corrí rápidamente tras de él o ella o lo que fuese que sea, lo que perseguía, mientras corría gritaba:

-¡¿ QUIEN ERES?!- sin responderme nada se detuvo, me acerqué lentamente para ver quién era me llevé una sorpresa, un señor desarreglado vestido con harapos salió de entre la niebla espesa, me reconoció él a mí me dijo sin vacilar

–John ¿que acaso no me reconoces?, yo soy el padre Nicolai, y sé que tú me andas buscando desde que llegaste al pueblo, ¿o me equivoco? -

yo sorprendido bajé el arma y lo saludé con mucha emoción

-hola, padre, cómo está…- me acerqué para tratar de abrasarlo, pero éste se echó para atrás, eso me sorprendió un poco, pero quizá lo había asustado con mi arma o algo y después de un silencio solo se me ocurrió preguntar

-¿mi madre, que hay de ella?- me miró y me dijo con una voz rasposa

–ve al hospital, tendrás muchas respuestas en ese lugar y lo más importante, conocerás la verdad de tú madre- y se perdió en la niebla, traté de seguirlo, pero no pude. se perdió tras unos árboles, sin embargo, grité muy fuerte:

-¡PADRE NICOLAI, PADRE…!- no tuve respuestas de ningún sitio, sin más que más me dirigí al hospital.

Al llegar, tras un largo camino que recorrí, un periódico estaba en el mostrador de informaciones que estaba en la entrada del centro de salud, leí, algunas páginas que no merecían leerse porque la información que contenían no eran muy importantes para mí, excepto una hoja en la que estaba anotada una noticia que me decía:

"algo" la fecha borrada y el titular de la noticia estaba rasgada, sólo se lograba leer de la mitad del artículo "…sobre el incidente ninguno está seguro de cómo empezó, los vecinos escucharon una fuerte discusión entre un hombre y una mujer, otros testigos no pueden asegurar de cómo se escapó del sanatorio y menos de cómo burló a la policía que vigilaba a la mamá y al hijo…"

guardé el periódico y continué, una flecha extrañamente pintada en el piso que me condujo hasta una sala en la cual afuera decía "unidad de cuidados intensivos" varias camillas desordenadas

-nada nuevo- me dije, hasta que comenzó otra vez el dolor de cabeza y el desmayo.

desperté en la oscuridad como siempre, encendí mi linterna y ahora solo había una camilla que humeaba la examiné y escrito con carbón sobre el colchón decía:

"ese maldito me eliminó, ¿debería vengarme?" salí con un mal presentimiento de la sala, la oscuridad era muy intensa, por todas partes el silencio me perturbaba, caminaba cada vez más rápido para tratar de llegar algún lugar, cadáveres colgados en las murallas adornaban los pasillos del hospital, un teléfono sonaba desde lejos, pareciese que el sonido venía desde la oficina del médico, al llegar me di cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave

-¡rayos, tendré que buscarla!- me dije angustiado

empecé mi búsqueda por las habitaciones de enfermos casi todas estaban cerradas, en las que estaban abiertas mi indagación era minuciosa buscaba esa llave con desesperación, en una habitación un mensaje grabado con cuchillo sobre la pared decía:

"si lo que buscas es un medio para entrar, en el sitio de desmembramiento deberás buscar"

-¿en el sitio de desmembramiento?- me pregunté, tras un par de minutos de pensarlo una idea me llego a la mente y me dije:

–debe de ser el pabellón de operaciones supongo, en ese lugar es donde hacen cirugías-

me encaminé hasta ese lugar y al llegar encontré un cuerpo en el centro de la camilla de operaciones, el rostro del cuerpo tapado estaba con un capuchón negro, cuando le descubrí el rostro la cara estaba destrozada, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un gran mazo, el resto del cuerpo parecía estar bien, en una hoja de enfermería unas extrañas inscripciones de color dorado y en la parte que decía:

"operación a la que se someterá el paciente: el paciente será sometido a…(y en sangre indicaba) sácale la llave de los intestinos, el muy tonto se las trago" , al lado de la camilla todos los instrumentos para hacer una operación estaban a mi alcance, sin saber nada de eso me puse los guantes y tomé un bisturí oxidado y con mucho temor corté el estómago del sujeto, al abrirlo descubrí una terrorífica escena, en el interior del estómago yacía una muñeca de porcelana al agitarla sonaba como un cascabel, mi curiosidad por saber que había dentro me consumió y no esperé y golpee la muñeca y al destrozarla, saltó una llave lejos de la camilla de en donde yo me encontraba,

-debe ser esa la que estoy buscando- me dije, al tratar de tomarla sonó un bulto pesado que cayó sobre el piso me di la vuelta y el cuerpo que le sustraje la llave ahora tenía vida propia, lo extraño es que sus intestinos desaparecieron y en vez de ello ahora había una especie de cabeza sin ojos ni nariz solo una boca que gemía y hacia murmullos y gritaba consignas como "saedab rirom" o esa clase de cosas, me aterré corrí hasta la puerta para salir y como siempre estaba atorada, el cadáver ambulante me atacó sin piedad, sus ataques eran muy grotescos me vomitaba sangre con trozos de vidrios entremedio, mi intención era matarlo rápidamente así que tomé mi pistola y cada vez que podía le disparaba, casi todas mis balas se agotaron y el monstruo no se agotaba no parecía cansado, cada vez se ponía más agresivo, llegó a tal extremo que con sus diabólicas manos tomó todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos y me los tiró fuertemente en contra mía, una tijera me dio en el brazo, el dolor no lo soportaba pero debía seguir luchando contra aquel ser, se me ocurrió apagar la linterna para que no me viera y así lo hice, me amparé en la oscuridad mientras el monstruo gritaba sin parar, mi idea era guiarme por el sonido, tomé mi machete y cada vez que el bicho ese gritaba o gruñía atacaba, macheteando su cuerpo, estaba casi seguro que ya estaba muerto, prendí la linterna le había logrado cortar el brazo derecho y tenía una larga tajadura que empezaba desde el pecho hasta casi llegar a la pierna derecha, el ser sangraba a chorros y casi ya no gritaba parecía que ya iba a morir, cuando de la cabeza del estómago empezó a vomitar insectos, rápidamente cayó al piso derrotado, yo por mi parte estaba herido gravemente y caí al suelo al igual que el monstruo y otra vez entró aquel ser a al pabellón a comerse al otro, vi la grotesca escena, pero el ser abrió la puerta en la cual yo había entrado y no desaproveché la oportunidad y salí de la sala, sin mirar hacia atrás seguí hasta la oficina del médico, el teléfono continuaba sonando sin cesar saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, dentro un viejo teléfono encima de un escritorio sonaba, contesté sin perder el tiempo:

–hola, ¿Quién es?- una voz femenina pero vieja me dijo- si quieres conocerme baja al sótano John-

sorprendido le dije:

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- al preguntarle eso colgó, tomé unas balas que estaban sobre un armario y salí, fui hasta las escaleras, escalón tras escalón era un terrible pesar al menos para mí porque las heridas me dolían mucho y mi botiquín le quedaban pocas cosas, las tortuosas escaleras me condujeron al fin hasta el sótano, encontré tres puertas en cada una decía:

"mantención", "almacenaje" y en la tercera se alzaba un signo de interrogación "?", traté de abrirlas, manutención y almacenaje cerrados, la tercera se abrió y me dije:

-qué clase de cosa me esperará dentro, no quiero ni imaginármelo-

Entré y dentro estaba una mujer de aspecto añoso que me miraba, frente de ella una silla como esperándome, sin alcanzar a preguntar nada me dijo suavemente:

–te estaba esperando querido hijo mío, quiero decirte que me perdonaras por haberte abandonado hace tanto tiempo en el orfanato, yo conocía al padre Nicolai pero te deje allí porque tu padre seguía con la idea de que sus dioses lo rescatarían de este perverso mundo, las cosas fueron así desde que naciste, pero al momento de que tu maniaco padre quiso quemarte vivo para hacer renacer al dios o sus dioses, no me quedó otra opción que dejarte en el orfanato, a tu padre lo mataron en a las afueras del pueblo le dispararon casi veinte tiros-

mi sorpresa era tan grande por saber todo eso que pregunté:

–¿por qué lo mataron?, quiero decir ¿por qué mataron a mi padre?- me dijo con una sonrisa casi irónica:

–porque tu padre me asesinó, me atrapó y me tiró contra una caldera llena de fuego, morí en este hospital- no pude contener mi rabia y llanto contra el maldito de mi papá, la última cosa que mi madre me dijo fue:

–ahora que sabes la verdad puedo marcharme en paz, y espero que tú también lo hagas, adiós querido hijo te cuidaré del otro mundo- con un gran nudo en la garganta y mirando a mi mamá que se desvanecía lentamente como un fantasma, el dolor de cabeza comenzó otra vez y me desmayé perdiendo la conciencia, aunque yo no quería perderla y quería seguir con mi mamá…

Desperté en una sala desconocida, ya no necesitaba la linterna, estaba claro, así que me levanté muy confuso, pero con mi conciencia tranquila de que yo ya sabía la verdad, lo que en realidad había pasado con mis padres, mis heridas sanaron de forma misteriosa ya no me dolía el brazo el corte de la tijera ya no estaba, quise salir inmediatamente del hospital y así lo hice…

Una vez en la calle, totalmente cubierta por la niebla, yo no sabía adonde dirigirme, me senté en un asiento que encontré afuera a descansar y despejar mi mente, aún no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto

-mi madre, así ella es mi madre- dije en voz baja, en un momento de reflexión casi profunda y muy personal, escuché un grito que provenía desde un callejón, me levanté y corrí lo más rápido que pude a ver lo que pasaba, miré y tres seres extraños que parecían cortados a la mitad, porque su cuerpo solo llegaba hasta el tórax encima de él tenía tres cabezas con aterradores dientes, atacaban al padre Nicolai lo tenían acorralado, fue un momento de mucha tensión, lo defendí como pude, no podía sacar ninguna de mis armas ya que los monstruos estaban delante de él y si disparaba le podía dar, así que pelee con mi machete, los machetazos contra esas criaturas volaban, al primero que se me tiró encima para atacarme, le enterré la hoja hasta el fondo, la sangre de el maldito cubrió la acera, el siguiente me embistió desde la espalda lanzándome hacia delante, rápidamente me levante tomé nuevamente mi machete y le cercené la pierna a esa cosa, quedó con gritos de dolor y cuando vi. la pierna seguía retorciéndose, al último lo tomé de la espalda y le di varias puntadas entremedio de sus tres cabezas, el padre Nicolai salió arrancando de donde estaba, me levanté y le grité:

-¡PADRE, PADRE NICOLAI!, otra vez, porqué se va…-

se desvaneció entre la niebla seguí sus pasos y éstos me llevaron a un especie de museo, un portazo sonó parecía que hubiera entrado allí dentro; así que no me quedo otra más que entrar, una vez dentro todo parecía normal como debe ser un museo, excepto por las momias que cada vez que las miraba me aterraba más

-sé que no es el mundo de pesadillas, pero rayos que me da miedo- pensé riendo para mí mismo

miraba en todas las direcciones para ver si estaba el padre o cualquier otra persona que se hallase dentro, después de varias vitrinas tenebrosas otra puerta me pareció sonar detrás de mí, al abrir la puerta había una pequeña librería, tras echar un vistazo de los estantes que tampoco había nada extraño, un estante con muy pocos libros decía:

"propiedad del museo, no leer" un libro saltó a mi vista y lo leí, la parte de arriba estaba rasgada y éste decía:

"…tome el oro tallado desde el otro lado y tráguelo sienta la energía pasando por todas partes de su nuevo cuerpo y así logrará el que quiera la bendición de los superiores…"

los demás libros no me dieron ganas de leerlos así que sólo me retiré para seguir buscando, recorrí todos los espacios del museo y no hallé nada, decidí que ya era hora de irme, estaba a punto de salir y el dolor me comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez resistí para no desmayarme, pensé que si me resistía al desmayo podría talvez no irme para el otro "lado". Pero en lugar de eso vi como lentamente el sitio se transformaba en el espeluznante sitio al cual siempre llego, una ola de calor comienza a sentirse en el ambiente seguidamente por columnas de fuego que subían repentinamente por las murallas descubriendo el metal oxidado al cual estoy tan acostumbrado a ver, cuando el fuego se va lo sigue el silencio y finalmente la oscuridad dejando todo en penumbras.

Cuando ya el dolor se me quitó, encendí la linterna, estaba en las estanterías de libros, de estos solo quedaban los estantes ningún libro quedó vivo tras la transformación, curiosamente se quedó el libro que leí anteriormente pero esta vez estaba escrito en lenguas sumamente extrañas, ni siquiera era una letra "terrestre" lo que si éstas brillaban, la puerta que da hacia la sección del museo tenia un símbolo circular bajo este decía:

"y si tu sangre no estuviera aquí, no serias como un ave"

bajo esa inscripción un bisturí pequeño, pero cerrado aguardaba sobre una mesita de hospital y al lado de eso un botiquín me esperaba

–¿sangre?- Me pregunté, moví y golpee la puerta y hasta le disparé al candado que cerraba la puerta y me sorprendió que nada le allá pasado, lo siguiente que se me ocurrió hacer fue buscar alguna alternativa de salida, pero nada ni siquiera ya estaban los ventanales

-¡rayos!- debo hacer algo, volví a mirar la inscripción, una voz como de un sujeto maniaco gritó desde quien sabe dónde para decirme:

–¡tu sangre!- y la voz no dijo nada más

-¿mi sangre es la que se necesita para salir de aquí?- no me quedó otra que tomar el bisturí abrirlo y hacerme una incisión, respiré profundo y me corté el dedo índice dejando que toda la sangre se fuera al centro del misterioso circulo, una vez hecho eso tomé el botiquín y me puse una venda, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejándome paso, al salir y ver hacia fuera la parte del museo estaba toda desecha, las vitrinas donde se exhibían las momias ahora estaban cubiertas por una cortina negra y no dejaba ver al interior, hasta la vitrina número uno estaba una persona colgada de cabeza viva pero con signos de tortura, las vísceras del sujeto estaban afuera de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas mostraba signos de quemadura, sus brazos incrustados a unos maderos con puntas, me hablaba con desesperación, lamentablemente no le podía oír lo que me decía por el vidrio, cerca mío una silla de metal, que no dudé en tomar y golpear el vidrio hasta que se rompiera golpe tras golpe el vidrio se trizó hasta quedar completamente hecho pedazos, ahora podía oír lo que el sujeto gritaba:

-¡SI NO TE CUIDAS TÚ SIGUES!- eso fue lo único que me dijo antes que muriera trágicamente por las llamas del fuego que lentamente lo consumieron, yo naturalmente salí asustado de allí por la puerta que da para la calle, al salir un pueblo inesperado por mí me esperaba, toda la calle era como una prisión, llena de rejas, la oscuridad en la calle es peor que dentro de cualquier lugar, más el terrible frío que asolaba las calles y congelaba hasta los huesos, me decidí por caminar por las orillas de la calle guiándome solo por las murallas, mis torpes pasos me llevaron hasta una pequeña casa que tenía una puerta abierta al cual yo entré enseguida, dentro estaba todo como siempre lúgubre y tenebroso, a medida que me internaba más dentro llegué hasta el baño, la tina, el inodoro y el lavamanos estaban cubiertos de sangre fresca, me impresiono ver eso diciéndome:

-¿acaso alguien murió aquí hace poco?-, salí y traté de inspeccionar el cuarto, solo una cama y un velador, también cubiertos de sangre fresca, inspeccioné cuidadosamente el velador ya que me parecía que algo raro tenia, dentro de él una foto dentro de un plástico, la foto que al mirarla me daba una sensación extraña, como un escalofrío que me subía por toda la espalda, desde la cocina un ruido me alertó y fui con miedo pensé que se podía tratar de un monstruo, así que tomé mi arma, cada paso que me acercaba era un suspenso para mí, me acerqué tras la muralla y apunté, vi una persona no le pude apreciar la cara, solo dije:

–¡¿quién es usted?!- levantó las manos y dijo con voz temblorosa

–soy yo, el padre Nicolai-, se dio la vuelta con las manos arriba, yo bajé mi arma, el padre se relajó, me dio gusto verlo de nuevo y le dije:

–oiga padre, cada vez que lo veo usted se va, ¿de qué se esconde?- me respondió:

–me escondo de los superiores-

-¿enserio?, pero si yo no soy un superior, ni siquiera tengo idea que rayos es eso, además usted ya me conoce-,

-tú no lo eres, pero estás acompañado de uno, por eso el pueblo cambia tan de repente a éste infierno, y yo tampoco tengo idea de que es exactamente eso de los superiores-

-¿enserio?, Oiga y ¿Por qué no se ha ido de este pueblo?, si desea nos vamos juntos de aquí- me respondió casi con tristeza:

–es que no puedo salir de aquí-, pregunté por qué y me dijo:

–los superiores me quitaron la vida y mi alma vaga por el pueblo, hasta que yo te encontrase y cumpliera con mi tarea ya la cumplí- cuando lo vi. Comenzó a desvanecerse y me dijo:

-ve a la casa de tus padres a averiguar…- nada más supe y me desmayé ésta vez no me pude resistir solo caí…

Al despertar, una sensación de paz me invadió mi ser, al descubrirme el dedo la herida ya no estaba, en la mesa un mapa con una dirección que especificaba la casa en donde Vivian mis padres y una llave, salí en búsqueda de lo que intuí sería la última exploración en éste maldito pueblo, mi caminar me llevó sin ningún problema excepto por la espesa niebla que irrumpía hasta el más recóndito de los lugares, pero eso a mí ya no me importaba, solo deseaba saber por qué el padre Nicolai me había enviado hasta la casa de mis padres, paso tras paso me acercaba a una silueta de una inmensa casa casi una mansión en medio del pueblo, una señal me dio el nombre de la calle "greek street" esa según recuerdo yo es una calle donde vive gente acomodada y de respeto, así como el alcalde, doctores, abogados, ingenieros y un sin fin de gente que vive cómodamente

-si vive gente educada y con dinero, ¿Qué rayos haría un loco como mi papá en éste barrio y con esta gran casa?- me dije para mí mismo

al llegar a la entrada, un portón de metal vívidamente adornado con cosas como rosas y esas cosas que la gente rica le gusta tener. El enrejado estaba oxidado por el tiempo y abandono, una fuerte patada bastó para abrirla, el jardín grande pero completamente seco y sin ninguna clase de vida, la puerta de entrada la abrí con la llave que me había dado el padre, la entrada era un living inmenso, con muebles del siglo dieciséis, una puerta en forma de arco conducía hacia una bonita cocina muy bien amoblada, justo al lado un comedor con una mesa larga, salí de allí, un pasillo con tres puertas, la primera cerrada la segunda se me abrió, una cama matrimonial y varios muebles todos cerrados, dentro de un mueble sonaba algo que golpeaba internamente, parecía que alguien estuviera dentro tratando de salir, el mueble cerrado con llave, salí de la pieza para buscar la llave, entré al baño que estaba en el dormitorio y no hallé nada más de lo que usualmente hay en un baño, salí del dormitorio y subí hasta el segundo piso, frente a mí tres habitaciones y un pasillo largo, traté de abrir todas las habitaciones, pero tampoco se abrió ninguna de ellas, mi desesperación me llevo a seguir subiendo hasta la azotea y descubrí muchas cosas que me sorprendieron desde el principio, habían muchas fotografías de gente importante, y una lista que estaba escrita sobre una plancha de oro, en ella estaban grabados nombres de personas junto con el cargo que ejercía trabajando y el cargo que ocuparían en el "otro orden"

Richard, cargo en éste mundo: alcalde: futuro cargo: guía espiritual,

Mac, cargo en éste mundo: ingeniero; cargo futuro: constructor de los sueños

Joe, cargo en éste mundo: doctor; cargo futuro: sanador de almas, y así una lista larga de gente importante, pero uno de los cuatros últimos nombres estaba el nombre de mi padre,

Alex, cargo en éste mundo: juez; cargo futuro: ejecutor de leyes de los discípulos, me dije en forma irónica:

-así que mi padre fue un juez, pero perdió el juicio-, reí un momento

bajo toda la lista una escritura rara decía: "tota die" miré una vez más antes de irme, traté de salir, pero esta vez el dolor me comenzó otra vez y todo se transformó una vez más al mundo terrorífico.

ahora ésta vez ya no estaba la lista de oro si no que en vez de eso los nombres estaban escritos por toda la pared en forma muy desordenada, bajé de ahí y me fijé que las habitaciones de antes ahora eran celdas y dentro de ellas varios cadáveres se alzaban sobre una especie de jaula con clavos muy grandes que atravesaban la carne de sus cuerpos, algunos de éstos cadáveres todavía se agitaban retorciéndose de dolor, cada celda tenia nombres y cargos, esos nombres eran justamente los que leí en la tablilla de oro, me aterré y bajé al primer piso, el mismo espectáculo me esperaba abajo excepto por el cuarto que necesitaba la llave, seguí buscándola me metí al baño y vi un cadáver colgado encima de la tina, la descomposición del cuerpo estaba bastante avanzada así que el olor a pudrición era eminente, al lado de ese cadáver decía:

"si quieres curiosear el medallón me de veras dar"

-¿Qué medallón se referirá, será el que encontré en el sanatorio?- de mi mochila saqué el de oro

-a esto se debe referir- tiré el medallón en la tina con sangre, y ésta comenzó súbitamente a bajar por un agujero, al terminar de bajar el cadáver abrió la boca y justamente adentro una vieja llave salió, me dio asco sacarla, al retirarla, pero lo hice, me dirigí hacia el mueble que deseaba abrir, probé la llave y no encajaba, me decepcionado me dije:

–ésta debe ser la llave del mueble del mundo "normal", y ¿cómo rayos llego hasta allá ahora?, además esta puerta esta echa de acero así que no podré derribarla-

tras un tiempo de pensar sumado al silencio y el frío que me abrumaba por completo, una idea surgió me dije:

–siempre paso al otro mundo cuando escucho o hago algo importante- me puse a buscar "algo" y solo encontraba cadáveres por todos lados, en el living habían sillas eléctricas y mesas con alimentos de aspecto y olores raros, al salir al patio no vi nada solamente árboles secos, las cosas eran muy feas afuera, pero nada nuevo que mirar, me senté en la saliente de cemento de la casa a pensar en cómo salir y volver al otro mundo, de repente un grito ahogado pero fuerte me llamó la atención, el sonido provenía de un árbol uno de muy al fondo del patio al acercarme una persona ahorcada, pero que aún vivía me dijo rápidamente:

–¡extraño!, vuelve al mundo exterior por medio del pensamiento- al terminar la frase unos alambres que salieron misteriosamente del árbol atravesaron al ahorcado por todo el cuerpo, gritó y gritó por el dolor que sentía, en menos de un parpadeo él se destrozó, yo corrí de ese lugar asustado hasta la entrada de la casa, allí me concentré con mucha fuerza en el mundo exterior, cerré los ojos muy fuertes y al abrirlos todo estaba normal…

-¿cómo rayos lo hice?, sólo cerré los ojos- pensé en ese enstante

todo estaba muy normal, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta aquel armario, el ruido ya no estaba, abrí el closet y dentro había ropa, zapatos y ese tipo de cosas, mi curiosidad era tremenda moví todas las cosas y tras un par de chaquetones negros había un pequeño agujero, al mirarlo me dije:

–debe caber una persona delgada- afortunadamente lo era así que entré, hacia dentro, el pequeño pasadizo estaba todo muy oscuro, y como tuve que gatear por el mismo, estrecho y sofocante no me quedó otra que hacerlo aunque no con muchas ganas, tras un buen rato de agobiante gateo por aquel pasillo una pequeña luz me aguardaba del otro lado, llegué y me paré gracias al cielo ya había terminado el túnel, al mirar me aguardaba otro pasillo al final de él se podía ver una gran puerta de madera, a los lados del pasillo se leía:

"estas seguro", piénsalo John", "tu vida está en juego",

solo cosas así y cuando llegué al final del pasillo la puerta de madera tenia grabado una última lectura:

"¡gracias!, ahora solo te falta leer esto: (escrito en sangre decía) iverev, oj et tol erdeno turacria" traté de abrir pero nada pasaba y me dije:

-quizá deba leer esto en voz alta lo dije así y la puerta se abrió, tras ella un lugar frío, oscuro y solitario me aguardaba, del techo una camilla atada a unos alambres con púas bajaba, un cuerpo yacía inmóvil, y conectado a un suero amarillento, me acerqué más para verlo, tenia veinte impactos de bala por todo el cuerpo, me quise acercar más para apreciarlo más de cerca, pero no pude por que el cuerpo me comenzó a hablar, con una voz de alguien moribundo:

-¡alto!- me gritó muy fuerte –¡por tu culpa estoy así!- le pregunté de inmediato quien era y me respondió:

–¿que no me reconoces John?, o ¡¿te olvidaste de tu padre?!- me quedé mudo y sorprendido mientras pensaba él me hablaba:

–gracias a los superiores que estoy con vida, lamentablemente estoy atado a esta camilla, pero eso se acabara ahora por que tú me hiciste el favor de revivirme con todas esos rituales que te dejé en el pueblo, ahora solo me falta quemarte, tu madre solo me sirvió para medio ritual y tu completaras el resto-

le respondí:

–¿y qué?, estás postrado ni siquiera puedes moverte de esa camilla, todo acabará ahora-

sacando la escopeta y antes de poder dispararle me detuvo y me dijo:

-¡espera y veras- de una cañería salió el medallón de oro, éste salto directamente a su boca y se lo trago, después de eso llegó el ser que se comía a los monstruos que yo iba matando en el camino, él venía sentado en una silla de ruedas vieja y toda oxidada, se levantó y se la acercó a mi papá sentando su demacrado cadáver, le sacó el suero y una asquerosa escena siguió tras haber hecho eso:

el ser comenzó a vomitar sobre mi padre carne podrida, mi padre tomaba esta carne y se la ataba al cuerpo con alambre, parte tras parte del cuerpo se la pegaba, yo mientras tanto no soporté ver eso y cerré mis ojos, el asco me dominaba, me daba nauseas ver eso y no me quedó más remedio que hacer eso, él terminó tal asqueroso acto, abrí los ojos y vi como quedó su cuerpo, era un ser espantoso, su cabeza estaba amarrada con alambres de púas, en lugar de sus ojos solo se veía parte del cerebro, el cuerpo tenía el tamaño de una persona normal pero chorreado en sangre, bilis, pus y un sin fin de cosas asquerosas, finalmente se levantó de la silla de ruedas y con su boca deformada me dijo:

–prepárate, hoy reviviré a mis superiores sacrificándote en ese caldero- miré hacia atrás y un gran caldero viejo ardía con mucha intensidad, me atacó acercándose y tratando de agarrarme con los alambres que sobresalían de su maltrecho cuerpo, le hacia el quite tan rápidamente podía, ésta vez utilicé la silla de ruedas para esconderme, con la escopeta cargada me acerqué y le disparé muy cerca, nada parecía haberle hecho daño, cargué nuevamente y otra vez le volví a disparar, pero esta vez fue en la cabeza, hice esto hasta que no me quedó ningún cartucho, él me seguía tratando de atrapar, de golpe me acorde de mi pistola, la saqué me paré en frente de él y descargué mis quince tiros por todo el cuerpo, la bestia pareció enfurecerse, drásticamente tomó un cambio de dirección el combate, de la pierna sacó un hacha oxidada, yo mientras saqué otras quince balas y recargué mi arma, quise hacer lo mismo pero el monstruo ahora corría fuertemente hacia mí con el hacha alzada y tiraba cortadas contra mí, lo que hice fue usar la silla de ruedas como escudo mientras disparaba hasta agotar mis tiros, me quedaban sólo nueve balas y el monstruo no parecía pasarle nada, pensé:

-mis últimos nueve tiros, los guardaré-

se me ocurrió algo, pensé que cortándole las piernas ya no me podría perseguir más, saqué mi machete y corrí hasta sus podridas piernas y logré cortar un poco una, seguí haciendo eso por un buen rato, pero ya me estaba agotando, corte tras corte que le daba a las piernas me costaba más, mi cansancio era evidente y yo sabía que él lo sabía, ya no pude más y de la nada se me iluminó una idea para matar a éste maldito, me arrinconé en una esquina de la habitación y cuando me tiró un hachazo me agaché, el hacha se incrusto en el metal –momento perfecto- me dije, con mi cuerpo empujé el de él con todas mis fuerzas, el ser soltó el arma, aproveche el momento y la saqué del metal, caminé rápidamente hacia el monstruo y le corté la pierna derecha de cuajo, de la herida salió sangre negra y coagulada junto con los alambres retorcidos que salieron de su podrida y asquerosa pierna, pareció no dolerle sin embargo se levantó y se arrastró por el piso acercándose hasta la silla de ruedas, yo por mi parte estaba muy cansado como para dar un nuevo ataque, descansaba sobre la gran hacha, pero nunca le quité los ojos de encima, cada vez se acercaba más y más a la silla y cuando estaba a punto de llegar tomé nuevamente mi machete corrí hasta la repugnante bestia y le di varias puntadas en la espalda dejándole el machete clavado, otra vez levanté el hacha que la había dejado en el piso, levante muy alto el arma y antes de enterrárselo en la cabeza que estaba cubierta por los alambres con púas que le mantenía la carne unida al cuerpo le dije con ira:

–maldito inmundo y asqueroso animal, te mataré y descuartizaré tu miserable cuerpo y lo que quede lo meteré en ese incinerador que ésta atrás tuyo, ¡me escuchaste!-

acto seguido le enterré el hacha una y otra vez destrozándole el cráneo y dejando los sesos y la sangre esparcidos por todo el piso del lugar, por ultimo ya cansado de tanto pelear me caí del cansancio, el cuerpo comenzó a podrirse y agusanarse, otra vez salió el "carroñero" y se comió el cuerpo de la bestia con gusanos y todo, en un momento pensé en matar al carroñero, pero el cansancio que sentía era tan grande que no pude ni siquiera pararme así que lo deje, además no hacia ningún daño, además otra vez el dolor de cabeza me comenzaba y me desmayé…

Primer final

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levanté, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía:

"y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por qué ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Dejé a un lado la nota y salí del paso tras paso con mucho cansancio y dolor de mi cuerpo lentamente, me moví hasta la salida de la casa, tras abrir la puerta en el patio me esperaba mi auto incluso estaba la puerta del conductor abierta, me sorprendió mucho y me dio casi gusto ver mi vehículo, lo abordé y dejé la mochila y demás cosas en el asiento de atrás, saqué de la guantera un par de cigarros prendiendo uno, fumé hasta que se consumió por completo, encendí el auto y partí, los caminos que antes estaban cortados ahora eran conducibles, misteriosamente se unieron, pero ya no tenía importancia eso sólo me interesaba salir, conduje por las calles hasta un puente de repente la niebla se fue, un par de kilómetros más adelante se fueron las nubes dejando ver el sol y todo el bosque me detuve para ver hacia atrás y sólo se veía niebla espesa sobre el puente, -lo que me pasó no podré olvidarlo tan fácilmente, tome el segundo cigarrillo y empecé a fumarlo y a reflexionar en silencio recordando todo lo que me había pasado, al terminárseme el cigarro me subí al auto y me fui jurando nunca más regresar.

Segundo final

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levanté, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía:

"y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por qué ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Me levanté caminando tambaleante hacia la salida de la puerta, con dolor y cansancio, una penumbra me acompañaba no me sentía del todo seguro de lo que había hecho sentía como si algo me faltara esa sensación me acompañó hasta la salida de la casa, una vez en el patio me dolió la cabeza y el cielo se ennegreció las llamas de fuego trepaban por toda la casa el piso se transformó en metal nuevamente, me sentí en peligro, la oscuridad me rodeó nuevamente la linterna estaba desecha por la batalla y no encendió, saqué al igual que cuando llegué el encendedor de parafina y traté de hacer una fogata con las ramas que encontraba en el piso, me costó encenderla y cuando lo logré un ruido desde dentro de la casa se oía, eran como unas ruedas oxidadas arrastrándose lenta pero sostenidamente, el ruido cada vez se hacía más fuerte, me quise ir pero las rejas del patio no estaban si no que una muralla se alzaba tapándolo todo, era mi padre que salió rompiendo un ventanal, saliendo hacia fuera, tenía las mismas heridas que le había dejado, la cabeza rota, sin la pierna derecha y con el machete incrustado en el pecho, solo que ésta ves venia en la silla de rueda, al verlo le grité:

–el otro monstruo te devoró la carne, ¡yo lo vi!- al ser no le importó y me atacó inmediatamente, saqué mi arma con mis nueve tiros, disparé a todo dar, nada le ocurrió, de la silla sacó varios alambres, me alcanzó y amarró, cuando lo miré él tomó el machete que tenía enterrado, sangró un montón y me lo tiró contra mi enterrándomelo en mi hombro derecho, me dolió muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada me tenía fuertemente atado, de repente me llevó hasta un lugar muy extraño al lado estaba el "carroñero" poniendo carbón a un caldero, antes de meterme al fuego me dijo:

–no te lo dije, tú me traerás a la vida de nuevo, me arrancó parte por parte de mi cuerpo metiéndola al caldero, sangraba y gritaba hasta que no pude sentir nada, solo una risa insípida escuché antes de que me quemaran completamente…

Tercer final

Desperté en la cama del cuarto de mis padres, muy confundido me levante, ya estaba todo normal otra vez, una nota firmada anónimamente decía "y así fue como el pueblo poco a poco se fue despoblando, la gente que queda se siente traicionada por los antiguos habitantes, mientras tanto un halo de misterio invade las calles y a las instituciones "sagradas", me da pena tener que abandonar éste pueblo, ya nadie siente confianza de nadie, solo son los dioses, superiores, monstruos del averno u otros lo que comandan con sus mentiras, es así el por que ya no quisiera continuar acá…"

Me levanté muy tranquilo y me dirigí hasta el patio, un presentimiento de que algo me esperaba me inundaba, mi cabeza estaba por las nubes, mi conciencia estaba ya tranquila, abrí la puerta que da hacia el patio y allí justo afuera una luz muy poderosa me cegó momentáneamente, después de un rato unos seres extraterrestres se pararon frente a mí, me asusté naturalmente pero ellos me dijeron que si quería irme del pueblo, yo dije que si y me invitaron a subir, dentro de la nave más seres me esperaban, de pronto una persona se me apareció y pregunté:

-¿Quién eres?- me respondió:

–soy Mathew, te vi en la misma situación en la que yo estuve, así que les dije a mis amigos que fueran por ti asombrado le pregunte:

-¿también estuviste en ese pueblo?-

-sí, claro- me dijo sonriente –debes tener hambre-

-sí, la verdad que si- le respondí

me ofreció un tazón lleno de nachos, tras comer un alíen me dijo si quería irme con ellos, yo pensé un rato y dije:

–bueno, que más da…-


End file.
